Halo 3
}}| }| }}} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:15px; text-align:center; background-color:#3f0000; color:#FFFFFF;" | In-Game Information |- } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" Series Number style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" 3 - }} } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" Variations style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" Halo, Halo 2 - }} } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" Weapons style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" } - }} ! colspan="2" style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:15px; text-align:center; background-color:#3f0000; color:#FFFFFF;" | | } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" ' style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" - }} } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" - }} } | style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" style="font-family:Verdana;font-size:11px;" - }} |} Halo 3 is a first person shooter video game developed by Bungie for the Xbox 360 console. The third installment in the Halo series, the game concludes the story arc begun in ''Halo: Combat Evolved ''and continued in Halo 2. Summery Master Cheif returns to a Covenant Dominated Earth on a mission to kill the final alien leader. Meanwhile, the Arbiter, Johnson, and Keyes form a loose alliance and escape from Delta Halo. The Covenant is ripped in civil war, and the Elites along with a handful of other alien races become sympathetic to the human cause. Delta Halo's impromptu dis-activation has brought all of the Halos to a "remote activation phase". They can be activated from a facility called the ark, which happens to be on Earth. Cheats ;Lower weapon ;*During a local match or replay, click Left Analog-stick + LB+ RB + A + Down for approximately three seconds. If done correctly, your weapon will not be visible on your screen. When you shoot, your weapon will be raised again. ;*Show coordinates:During a local match or replay, click Left Analog-stick + click Right Analog-stick + LB + RB + Down/Right. ;*Toggle panning cameraDuring a local match or replay, click Left Analog-stick + click Right Analog-stick + LB + RB + Up/Left. ;*Infinite Spartan laser in Halo missionUse the following trick to get a Spartan laser with unlimited ammunition in the "Halo" mission. Play through the level until you meet up with Sergeant Johnson. Shoot him until he falls down and drops the Spartan laser. Quickly pick it up, and shoot it at him. Keep shooting him until he kills you. When you respawn, knock him down again, and pick up his laser. He should get back up with another laser on his back. When he does, shoot him down again, and pick up the new gun he drops. This laser should now have unlimited Spartan ammunition. This makes it easier to destroy the Guilty Spark 343. ;*KatanaSuccessfully complete all achievements (1000/1000) and find all Skulls to unlock the Katana. ;*Recon armor (Mythic Map Pack DLC)Get the three "Vid Master Challenge" achievements in the "Mythic Map Pack" bonus downloadable content to unlock the Recon armor. ;*Bonus downloadable contentSuccessfully complete the game on the Legendary difficulty to get bonus pictures and a "Making of" video from Xbox Live. ;*Alternate endingsThere are three endings. The first ending is shown when the game is successfully completed on the Easy, Normal, or Heroic difficulty setting. The second ending is shown when the game is successfully completed on the Legendary difficulty setting. The third ending is shown when the game is successfully completed on the Legendary difficulty setting with all Skulls activated. ;*Easier Legendary modeIf you are playing alone on the Legendary difficulty setting, turn on an idle second player to stay behind. If you die, you will respawn instead of restarting. ;*Super fast Spartan laser fireIn Forge mode, get a Spartan laser. Charge it until it is almost about to fire. Before you fire, turn into the Monitor. Fly around until you find a target. Before you turn back into a human, hold RT to fire the Spartan laser almost instantly (if done correctly). You can use the Monitor's aimer to aim the laser. ;*Smarter respawningWhen playing in Co-op mode on the Legendary difficulty setting, it is best to have one player keep their distance from the enemy at all times. By doing this, if the rest of the players die, they will respawn around the player that is farther back, rather than having to restart at the checkpoint. ;*Preventing lagTo clear the hard drive cache and prevent lag in Solo and Multiplayer mode, when starting the game, hold A + Up. Select "Yes" when you are asked if you want to clear the cache. ;*Easy experience in Multiplayer mode Video Category:Browse Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:XBox games Category:First-person shooter Category:Single-player Category:Multiplayer